


Магия вуду для начинающих

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Level 4: Тексты от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [28]
Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon-Typical Violence, Don't copy to another site, First Kiss, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Pre-Canon, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: В результате стечения обстоятельств и одного несостоявшегося взрыва у Дженсена в руках оказывается кукла вуду. Существует ли магия вуду, с помощью которой можно управлять человеком, как марионеткой, - вот в чем вопрос?
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Series: Level 4: Тексты от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173518
Comments: 16
Kudos: 67
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Level 4: Тексты от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	Магия вуду для начинающих

Чтобы выиграть у Дженсена и Пуча в карты, особого труда не требовалось, но сегодня они оба превзошли сами себя. После третьей слитой всухую партии Кугар был готов закончить это издевательство. Два подтаявших шоколадных батончика и складной нож, поставленные на кон, тоже не способствовали азарту, тем более Дженсен рано или поздно все равно умыкнет шоколад. Частично вина за происходящее лежала на плавившей мозги жаре, которая не спадала даже после наступления темноты. Бангладеш не входил в десятку самых популярных для туризма стран. А их цель – местный работорговец, прокладывающий себе путь на международный рынок – не появлялась уже неделю. По причине невозможности убить его прямо сейчас приходилось коротать время за игрой в карты на конспиративной квартире. Заниматься здесь чем-либо еще было решительно невозможно. Не красотами же наслаждаться. 

– И-и-и-и-и, – Дженсен забарабанил пальцами по ветхому столу, держащемуся на честном слове, отчего ножки со скрежетом проехались по полу. – Кугару сегодня снова везет.

– Да жулит он! – не выдержал Пуч, отбрасывая свои карты. – Точно тебе говорю.

– Докажи, – бесстрастно предложил Кугар.

Пуч раздраженно всплеснул руками:

– Джей, ну хоть ты-то на моей стороне? Он же мухлюет как дышит.

Тот качнулся на стуле, который выглядел даже более хлипким, чем стол, и Кугар приготовился подхватить его, когда он неминуемо начнет заваливаться спиной назад. Вопреки обыкновению с ответом Дженсен не спешил.

– Думаю, это все магия, – наконец сообщил он с глубокомысленным видом, встречаясь взглядом с Кугаром, который едва сдержал смешок. Дженсен и его байки. И как ему еще не надоело? Зато надоело Пучу.

– Магия?! 

– Ну да, магия вуду.

– И что, позволь тебя спросить, он этой вуду-шмуду делает? Гипнотизирует нас, чтобы мы продули?

На взгляд Кугара, с этими они оба справлялись вполне успешно и без всякого гипноза. Но ситуация становилась даже интересной, и он молча ждал ответа Дженсена, который снова не спешил.

– Магией вуду можно сделать многое, – наконец проронил он тоном ученого, которого спрашивают о теме его исследования. – Например, управлять людьми, как марионетками. Для этого надо всего лишь сделать куклу, вложив в нее вещь того человека, чью волю собираешься подчинить себе.

– И ты хочешь сказать, что Кугар… что именно? Соорудил куклу вуду из твоих трусов, чтобы обыгрывать тебя в карты?

На этот раз Кугар не выдержал и усмехнулся, представив себе, как делает магический амулет из боксеров в улыбающийся смайлик. Они жили бок о бок не первый год, и он хорошо знал гардероб Дженсена. Даже слишком хорошо. Сам Дженсен довольно улыбнулся и показал Пучу большой палец:

– Схватываешь на лету. 

– Да ты сбрендил, – Пуч кивнул на продолжающего веселиться Дженсена, а потом перевел негодующий взгляд на Кугара: – И ты тоже, если делаешь куклы вуду из трусов.

Прежде чем Кугар успел возразить, что никаких трусов, кроме своих собственных, не трогал уже очень давно, Дженсен замахал руками так, словно комаров отгонял:

– Какие низкие у тебя мысли, Пуч. Для магии вуду не обязательно брать именно трусы. Достаточно любого предмета, связанного с человеком, даже единственного волоска.

Как по команде Пуч уставился на отросшую шевелюру Кугара, потом машинально провел ладонью по собственной гладко выбритой голове.

– Никогда не буду отращивать волосы.

С напускным равнодушием Дженсен пожал плечами:

– Тогда ничего не поделаешь. Придется использовать твои трусы.

– Вы оба больные и не лечитесь, – припечатал Пуч под громкий смех Дженсена.

Хлопнула входная дверь, возвещающая о возвращении с разведки Клэя и Рока. Дженсен покачнулся на стуле и наконец, влекомый силой притяжения, полетел на пол. Как и собирался, Кугар успел подхватить его, останавливая падение. В возникшей кутерьме разговор о магии вуду быстро забылся. Следующие два дня им всем было немного не до нее. 

Туристических достопримечательностей они так и не нашли, зато прогулялись за работорговцами через густонаселенные окраины города, усеянные ветхими лачугами. Какое-то время миссия шла согласно намеченному плану. Фактор внезапности все еще оставался на их стороне, а плохие парни выдали местоположение своей базы, которая внезапно не кишела вооруженной охраной. Дженсен даже позволил себе высказать робкую надежду, что на этот раз у них получится не «как обычно», то есть с погромом и разрушениями, а четко и без лишнего шума. И, конечно же, моментально все сглазил. У работорговцев оказалась целая фура живого «товара» и взрывное устройство, прикрепленное к ее дверям. Таймер неумолимо отсчитывал секунду за секундой, приближая момент, когда все взлетит на воздух. Изнутри доносился тоненький детский плач, перемежающийся задыхающимися всхлипами. Пока Кугар отстреливал боевиков противника с крыши двухэтажного здания, а остальная команда разбиралась с ними на земле, время почти вышло. 

– Две минуты, – послышался голос Рока в наушнике. Он зажимал простреленное правое предплечье и кривился от боли. – Надо уходить, с одной рукой я не успею ее обезвредить.

– К черту, я успею, – сказал Дженсен и, едва дождавшись неохотного кивка Клэя, сам полез к взрывному механизму.

– Ублюдок, – выругался Рок, но звучало это скорее одобрительно, чем зло. 

Клэй и Пуч заняли позиции по обеим сторонам фуры, обеспечивая прикрытие. Со своего места Кугар не смог бы сделать абсолютно ничего – только беспомощно наблюдать, как Дженсен копается в смертоносной электронике, и отсчитывать секунды: один, два, три, четыре… На семидесяти восьми Дженсен победно вскинул вверх кулак:

– Все. Кто сказал, что я умею взламывать только файерволы? – и посмотрел туда, где замер с винтовкой Кугар. Тот молча отсалютовал, медленно выдохнул и точным выстрелом снял последнего боевика, который пытался подобраться к ним с тыла. 

– Вот теперь – все.

Точно зная, что Кугар все еще следит за ним в прицел, Дженсен ослепительно улыбнулся и одними губами прошептал: «Ма-гич-но!»

Разговор о магии всплыл снова гораздо раньше, чем Кугар ожидал. На следующий день при переброске домой они застряли в Джакарте. Из-за надвигающегося грозового фронта вылет задерживался сперва на два часа, потом – на шесть. Когда его отложили на неопределенное время, пришлось снять номера в дешевом мотеле, в котором не требовали удостоверений личности. После устного доклада командованию по видеосвязи команда наконец получила долгожданную отмашку расходиться на ночь. Сам Клэй тут же отправился в бар на первом этаже, а хмурый Рок со свежеперебинтованной рукой исчез в своем номере, как медведь в берлоге. Пуч, которому не посчастливилось делить с ним комнату, никуда уходить не торопился. В отсутствие непосредственного начальства свобода ощущалась почти абсолютной. 

Втроем они расположились в двухместном номере Дженсена и Кугара. Бьющие в окна дождевые струи и шквалистый ветер недвусмысленно намекали, что они застряли в этой дыре надолго. Завалившись на ближнюю ко входу кровать, Дженсен потянулся, обнажая загорелую полоску кожи с дорожкой темных волос, и сладко застонал. Чтобы не искушать себя, Кугар перевел взгляд на залитое дождем окно. Он привык видеть Дженсена любым: спящим, сосредоточенным, напряженным, даже перемазанным в собственной крови. Но расслабленный, в одной футболке и пыльных штанах, с довольной улыбкой на загорелом, обветренном лице, тот особенно притягивал взгляд. И будил совершенно однозначные желания, которые не сулили ничего хорошего им обоим. Поэтому Кугар старался лишний раз не смотреть в его сторону и почти пропустил момент, когда Дженсен выудил откуда-то из бесчисленных карманов маленькую фигурку, свернутую из разноцветных тряпиц, и продемонстрировал ее Пучу:

– Одна из спасенных подарила.

После того как несостоявшихся рабов выпустили из фуры, пожилая женщина с маленьким ребенком на руках действительно долго цеплялась за Дженсена и что-то быстро-быстро ему втолковывала. Даже без знания местного диалекта было понятно – благодарила.

– И что это такое? – без особого энтузиазма поинтересовался Пуч. Судя по кислому виду, сейчас его куда больше интересовала возможность принять душ и выспаться. Однако сталкиваться с пребывающим в дурном расположении духа Роком решился бы только самоубийца или Дженсен. Поэтому Пуч выбрал из двух зол, как ему казалось, меньшее.

– Как это – что такое? Кукла вуду, конечно же.

– Да пошел ты.

Дженсен широко, предвкушающе улыбнулся, рывком садясь на кровати:

– Если ты так уверен, что магии вуду не существует, давай проверим. Просто дай мне свою вещь. Любую на твой выбор. Ну же, Пуч, что страшного может произойти? Ты же не думаешь, что я заставлю тебя сделать нечто недостойное, а?

Улыбка Дженсена стала еще шире, превратившись в хищный оскал. С минуту Пуч разглядывал его, а потом показал средний палец и решительно двинулся к двери. Он явно решил, что пребывающий в глухом раздражении на весь свет Рок безопаснее, чем горящий энтузиазмом Дженсен.

Не то чтобы Кугар собирался возражать. Он чувствовал на себе пристальный насмешливый взгляд, от которого поднимались волоски на загривке, словно у дикого зверя, почуявшего другого хищника на своей территории. Хорошо, что Пуч ушел, оставив их наедине.

– А ты что скажешь, Куг? – В глазах Дженсена плескалось шальное, опасное веселье. – Веришь в магию вуду?

К его подначкам Кугар привык, но отступать от брошенного вызова, даже такого идиотского, не собирался. Видимо, они действительно слишком много времени проводили бок о бок, если Дженсен так хорошо изучил, на какие точки надавить, чтобы получить желаемое. Одним движением Кугар стянул с шеи пропахшую потом и пылью арафатку, скомкал и бросил ему:

– Прости, трусы не дам.

Дженсен коротко хохотнул и принялся укутывать куклу в зеленую ткань.

– Это ты сейчас так говоришь. – Он искоса взглянул на Кугара внезапно потемневшими глазами и быстро облизнул губы. – Но мы посмотрим, как ты запоешь, когда окажешься в моей полной власти.

По телу пробежала приятная дрожь, против воли осевшая теплой тяжестью внизу живота. Кугар не знал, как назвать то, что творил Дженсен. Такое поведение любого другого человека означало бы флирт, открытый и почти непристойный намек. Но с Дженсеном… За годы службы вместе они уже стали настолько близки, насколько это возможно, пусть и не в том смысле, в котором иногда хотелось Кугару. Но Дженсен подчас подавал противоречивые сигналы. Был ли он готов умереть за Куара или убить за него без раздумий? Да, вне всяких сомнений. Был ли он готов оставаться рядом с Кугаром, когда тот замыкался и часами, сутками молчал? Тоже да. Хотел ли Дженсен большего, или его все устраивало так, как есть? Ответа на этот вопрос Кугар не знал. Хотя временами ему и казалось, что они балансируют на грани «не спрашивай – не говори», как на острие ножа, решающего шага никто из них так и не совершил. Пока что.

Сейчас Дженсен закончил заворачивать тряпичную фигурку в арафатку и гордо тряхнул головой:

– Готово! Теперь ты в моей власти.

Пока Кугар продолжал не мигая смотреть прямо перед собой, тот с задумчивым видом потер подбородок:

– Что бы такое тебе приказать? Начнем с простого. Слушай мою команду: встань.

Сдержав первый порыв послать его подальше вместе с его фокусами, Кугар легко поднялся с кровати. Безучастным взглядом уставился на Дженсена, на губах которого все еще играла легкая полуулыбка. Решил поиграть? Ну-ну, не забывай, кто кому проигрывает девять партий в покер из десяти.

– Сними шляпу. – Кугар без промедления подчинился. – Теперь надень ее снова.

Когда он выполнил и это распоряжение, торжество на лице Дженсена сменилось недоверием:

– Да быть того не может. Так я тебе и поверил, ты блефуешь.

«Конечно, блефую. А ты ведешься», – самодовольно подумал Кугар, но внешне остался все таким же безразличным, будто не они с Дженсеном тут затеяли соревнования кто кого. 

– Ну ладно, если ты мне действительно подчиняешься, то не откажешься спеть. Ведь не откажешься, да? Что-нибудь на испанском. На твой выбор.

Стоило больших усилий сохранить бесстрастный вид, но Кугар справился. Победа стоила того. Он прочистил горло и, припоминая мотив, тихонько запел колыбельную, которую слышал от матери и бабушки. Ничего другого на испанском он не знал. Дженсен слушал, широко распахнув глаза, словно почти поверил, что магия вуду и правда сработала. Если Кугар хоть немного его знал, сейчас любопытство боролось в нем с недоверием. Логический ум Дженсена обрабатывал сотни возможных вариантов, приходя к единственному возможному выводу – блеф, блеф, блеф. И чтобы вывести притворщика на чистую воду, он просто обязан был повысить ставки, замахнуться на что-нибудь такое, чего Кугар бы никогда не сделал в здравом уме и твердой памяти. Колыбельная закончилась, и в комнате повисла напряженная тишина, нарушаемая только шелестом дождя снаружи.

Словно загипнотизированный, Дженсен неотрывно смотрел на Кугара, и тот чувствовал, как сердце против воли срывается в галоп. Ставки возросли. Стихия подбиралась все ближе.

– Кугар. – Их взгляды встретились, бесстрастный Кугара и недоверчивый Дженсена, за мгновение до бури. – Поцелуй меня.

На долю секунды в глазах Дженсена мелькнул страх, отозвавшийся тупой ноющей болью в груди. Это не могло быть очередной шуткой, просто не могло. Кугар бездумно шагнул вперед. Вернее, он уже давно обдумал все возможные последствия такого развития событий и пришел к выводу, что готов ко всему, если Дженсен когда-либо решится. Вот и решился. Судя по тому, как он быстро облизнул губы, глядя на медленно приближающегося Кугара. 

Или нет? Когда тот оказался прямо напротив, Дженсен выставил вперед руку с зажатой в ней тряпичной куклой, проговорил едва слышно хриплым голосом:

– Все-все, я верю, что ты поверил, что я поверил в магию вуду. Заканчиваем шутить. Твоя взяла, я проиграл.

В грудь Кугара уперлись сжатые в кулак пальцы, и он склонил голову набок, пытаясь поймать взгляд Дженсена, увидеть выражение его глаз:

– Так это была шутка?

Сейчас, пожалуй, еще можно было сохранить статус кво, вместе посмеяться над удавшимся розыгрышем, забыть обо всем случившемся и вернуться к исходной точке. Кугар пообещал себе, что так и сделает, если таково желание Дженсена. Улыбнется, хлопнет его по плечу, а потом завалится на кровать и до утра будет пялиться в темный потолок, размышляя об упущенных шансах. Потому что упущенные шансы несоизмеримо лучше разрушенной дружбы. 

Рука Дженсена дрогнула, пальцы разжались, выпуская куклу, только чтобы сомкнуться снова уже на рубашке Кугара, удерживая его рядом. От прикосновения по груди волнами разливалось тепло.

– Нет, – Дженсен посмотрел Кугару в глаза твердо и прямо, не боясь и не скрываясь. – Не шутка. Точнее, сначала все было шуткой, ну, до последнего момента. То есть я понимаю, что никакой магии вуду нет, что ты меня разыгрывал и ждал, когда я сдамся. Только не думай, что если бы магия вуду существовала, я бы использовал ее таким образом без твоего согласия. Сейчас-то я вижу, что согласие есть, чему я безмерно рад, но если бы…

Вместо того, чтобы продолжать бесполезные уже объяснения, Кугар потянулся и прервал словесный поток самым надежным после выстрела в лоб способом, который только знал. В поцелуй Дженсен рухнул, как в пропасть. Стоило Кугару обнять его, как он прижался всем телом – горячий, вздрагивающий от напряжения, словно натянутая тетива. На каждое прикосновение Дженсен отвечал с жадным восторженным нетерпением, словно давно ждал, надеялся и вот теперь наконец получил желаемое. От его поцелуев, лихорадочных вздохов, шарящих по спине крепких ладоней Кугара вело не хуже, чем от выпитой залпом бутылки виски. Мир распадался на калейдоскоп звуков, ощущений, мелькал разноцветными всполохами перед сомкнутыми веками. Заполошное дыхание Дженсена эхом отдавалось в собственном гулком сердцебиении, словно они теперь – всегда – были накрепко связаны воедино. Кугар то вел, задавая темп, проскальзывая языком между влажных губ, то сдавался под встречным напором, позволяя Дженсену перехватывать инициативу.

Оборвав поцелуй, они продолжали цепляться друг за друга. Словно в забытьи, Кугар осторожно провел большим пальцем по колкой от щетины щеке Дженсена, тронул уголок зацелованных губ. 

– Я же говорил, – надтреснутым голосом выдохнул тот.

Кугар не стал выяснять, о чем идет речь. Слишком много разговоров. Когда он снова прижался к губам Дженсена, тот нисколько не возражал. Даже наоборот, вжался всем телом, распаляя тлеющий внутри огонь. Застонав, Кугар усилием воли оборвал поцелуй и на долгое мгновение прижался лбом ко лбу Дженсена. 

– Джей? 

Поплывший шальной взгляд был ему ответом. Куда делись очки Дженсена, он понял не сразу. Только минуту спустя, ощутив в пальцах металлическую дужку, Кугар сообразил, что сам их снял, чтобы не разбить ненароком. Возвращение домой откладывалось на неопределенный срок, а без очков Дженсен видел слишком плохо, чтобы чувствовать себя комфортно. 

– Я же говорил, – с коротким смешком повторил тот, машинально облизывая раскрасневшиеся губы. – Магия работает. Как иначе тряпичной кукле удалось то, что у меня не получалось последние пару лет. 

– Пару лет? – потрясенно отозвался Кугар. Способность трезво мыслить возвращалась медленно, и никак не хотелось признаваться себе, что был настолько слеп. Что они оба были настолько слепы.

– Думал, ты не знаешь. Потом думал, что не видишь, потом – что не хочешь. – Так и не озвученное вслух «меня» повисло в воздухе, напоминая о том, сколько времени потеряно впустую. Сколько всего предстоит наверстать.

– А потом ты раскололся.

– Эй! Я между прочим душу тебе тут изливаю. И ничего я не раскололся. Я вообще сперва планировал, чтобы ты рассказал, каким образом жульничаешь в карты. Тебе бы пришлось это сделать, если ты собирался и дальше блефовать, что магия работает. – Услышав это, Кугар рассмеялся – гениальная стратегия, – и Дженсен продолжил: – Но потом как-то не сложилось. Но ты же расскажешь мне свой секрет, правда?

– Разумеется, нет.

– Нечестно.

Теперь уже Дженсен первым потянулся за очередным поцелуем – быстрым, жестким, который отозвался сладкой нетерпеливой дрожью.

– Душ, – скомандовал Кугар, отстраняясь, пока окончательно не потерял способность трезво мыслить.

– Думаешь, мы поместимся там вдвоем?

Дженсен окинул их обоих оценивающим взглядом, будто пытался соотнести размеры душевой кабины и возможность для маневра.

– Думаю, что нам обоим не мешало бы помыться.

– Ты говоришь, что от меня несет? – в притворном оскорблении Дженсен принюхался и тут же потянул Кугара за собой, на ходу соглашаясь: – Ну да, несет. От тебя, кстати, тоже.

Крошечная ванная выглядела гораздо лучше, чем можно было ожидать от дешевого мотеля. Душевая кабина, пожалуй, действительно могла вместить их обоих, если потесниться. Но вместо того, чтобы избавиться от одежды, они замерли. В зеркале над умывальником виднелись их отражения – одинаково взъерошенные, небритые, с раскрасневшимися губами. Только кожа Дженсена, даже несмотря на загар, все равно оставалась светлее. 

– Нечестно, – вздохнул он, проследив направление взгляда Кугара, и до того внезапно дошло. Без очков Дженсен не мог разглядеть, как они смотрятся в маленьком зеркале, впервые настолько близко. Впервые по-настоящему вместе. В качестве компенсации Кугар прижался губами к его колючей щеке, пряча улыбку. Дженсен отмер первым. Он ухватился за майку Кугара, намереваясь стянуть ее, но вдруг остановился и преувеличенно серьезно спросил:

– Уверен, что действуешь полностью добровольно? А то мало ли, магическое воздействие, биополе, гипноз в конце концов. Не хочу тебя ни к чему принуждать.

Не удостоив это заявление ответом, Кугар оттолкнул его руки, ловко вывернулся из футболки и уже сам взялся за одежду Дженсена. Раздевать друг друга и одновременно целоваться стоило усилий и отнимало время. В кои-то веки чертова погода сыграла на руку. Благодаря буре и отложенному рейсу вся ночь была в их распоряжении. Но это не значило, что Кугар собирался медлить. От прикосновений сильных мозолистых ладоней к обнаженным плечам и спине внутри разгоралось пламя, требующее выхода немедленно. Огонь струился по венам, отзываясь на заполошное дыхание Дженсена, на дрожь, бегущую по его телу. Кугар провел пальцами по его щеке и отстранился, чтобы, опустившись на колени, стянуть с него штаны вместе с бельем. Тяжелый, налитый кровью член, освобожденный из трусов, оказался прямо напротив губ. Искушение качнуться вперед и вобрать в рот головку стало нестерпимым. Но если сделать так, все закончится, не успев начаться. И хотя Кугар уже чувствовал, как собственный напряженный член болезненно упирается в ткань боксеров, спешить не хотелось. Борясь с подступающим возбуждением, он облизнулся и бросил взгляд вниз, туда, где на полу в одной куче лежали штаны вместе боксерами, фиолетовыми в ярко-желтый банан. 

– Что, думаешь, неподходящий материал для магической атрибутики? – хрипло рассмеялся у него над головой Дженсен. На его лице медленно проступала тревога. Кажется, он принял заминку Кугара за сомнения.

– Думаю, чего ради ты уклоняешься от стандартного обмундирования.

Кугар посмотрел на Дженсена, мягко, успокаивающе погладил его по бедру и, как только тревога исчезла из его взгляда, обхватил ладонью член. Над головой послышался сдавленный заполошный выдох. Дженсен на минуту прикрыл глаза, но быстро совладал с собой:

– Ради стиля, конечно же. Какая разница, что за трусы на мне надеты во время операции? Они нарушают устав, но не влияют на маскировку. Если, конечно, я не начну бегать без одежды, но тогда их расцветка станет последней из моих проблем… – Он резко сжал зубы, прикусив губу, и содрогнулся всем телом, когда Кугар медленно провел шершавыми пальцами от основания до головки члена, а потом позвал задыхающимся голосом: – Куг, кончай уже болтать.

– И кто тут болтает?

– Нечестно, ты меня провоцируешь. Знаешь же, что я не могу молчать, когда ты рядом.

– Сейчас посмотрим, – безмятежно отозвался Кугар, поглаживая его член короткими движениями и наслаждаясь тем, как это заставляет Дженсена каждый раз подаваться чуточку ближе, дышать чуточку громче. Пожалуй, отказываться от минета все-таки не стоило. Кугар уже склонялся вперед, когда Дженсен вдруг выдохнул:

– Я тебе сейчас посмотрю, – и потянул за плечо вверх, вынуждая отпустить.

Стоило подняться на ноги, как он обрушился на Кугара ураганом похлеще того, что сейчас завывал на улице. Поцеловал, проникая языком в рот, собственнически огладил спину, поясницу, ягодицы. А когда Кугар подался вперед в попытке прижаться всем телом, легко вывернулся из объятий и принялся стаскивать с него штаны. Справившись с этой задачей, Дженсен поднялся и включил воду, улыбаясь через плечо:

– Ну как тебе вид? – и демонстративно качнул бедрами.

Чтобы избавить себя от необходимости ответа, Кугар просто подтолкнул его в душевую кабину. Горячие струи тут же ударили в лицо, вынуждая прикрыть глаза и двигаться наощупь. Вдвоем места едва хватало, но Кугар все равно не собирался отодвигаться от Дженсена ни на дюйм. Да и тот вряд ли позволил бы отстраниться, если судить по тому, как быстро и естественно его ладони снова легли Кугару на ягодицы. 

Еще очень, очень давно, впервые увидев Дженсена на залитом солнцем дворе военной базы, Кугар подумал, что этот улыбчивый парень с не по уставу подстриженными бакенбардами принесет ему неприятности. Немного позднее – что он сам принесет неприятности Дженсену. Теперь они оба единодушно послали к чертям все уставы и возможные последствия. Но вспоминая, как сутки назад отсчитывал оставшиеся до взрыва секунды, Кугар ни о чем не жалел. Здесь и сейчас Дженсен всхлипывал и откидывал голову назад, подставляя шею под беспорядочные поцелуи, пока сам пытался не сбиться с ритма. Они ласкали друг друга одновременно, руками, не имея ни желания, ни возможности проявить терпение, необходимое для чего-то большего. 

Кугар не солгал. Он ужасно давно не держал в руках ничьи трусы, не считая своих собственных, тоже самое касалось и члена. Но отсутствие практики, кажется, ничуть не влияло на звуки, вырывающиеся из горла Дженсена, стоило чуть сильнее сжать ладонь. Сам он, правда, в долгу не оставался. Вздыхал, шептал срывающимся голосом что-то, подозрительно напоминающее имя Кугара, ни на минуту не прекращая дрочить ему быстрыми уверенными движениями. Дженсен словно задался целью довести его до разрядки первым. Чертов любитель соревноваться. И пока Дженсен определенно двигался к победе. Его пальцы скользили по члену Кугара в том самом ритме, от которого голова шла кругом, а внизу живота тяжелой раскаленной пружиной скручивалось возбуждение. Это мешало сконцентрироваться, и собственные движения казались слишком неловкими, чересчур поспешными, чтобы принести удовольствие. Но когда Кугара уже начинало потряхивать, Дженсен внезапно уткнулся лбом ему в плечо и содрогнулся всем телом, кончая. Кажется, даже что-то пробормотал. Или это был стон? Из-за накрывшей его самого волны удовольствия Кугар не расслышал слов и пришел в себя лишь долгие минуты спустя. 

Льющаяся из душа вода стремительно остывала, превращаясь из горячей в едва теплую. Но Дженсен, казалось, вовсе не замечал этого. Непривычно тихий, он замер, пристроив голову у Кугара на плече и обняв его обеими руками. Удовлетворенный вздох ясно говорил о том, что Дженсен не собирался шевелиться ближайший час минимум. Словно пока они не отстранились друг от друга, никакие условности внешнего мира, начинающегося за створками душевой кабинки, не имели над ними силы. 

Стоило провести ладонью по его спине, как Дженсен протестующе замычал, и Кугар пояснил:

– Горячей воды надолго не хватит.

Вопреки страдальческому вздоху, когда Дженсен поднял голову, на его лице сияла улыбка, от которой сердце снова зашлось как ненормальное. Если до этого мгновения у Кугара оставалась тревога, что секс изменит между ними все, внесет неловкость, сейчас она рассеялась как дым. Дженсен по-прежнему оставался Дженсеном, который корчил рожи, намыливая голову дешевым шампунем с едкой клубничной отдушкой. Только теперь он смотрел прямо и открыто, без тени смущения. 

– Воды не хватит. Вечно ты норовишь обломать мне все удовольствие.

От нахлынувшего облегчения Кугар фыркнул:

– Посмотрю на твое удовольствие, когда на него польется ледяная вода.

– Слышал, – обратился Дженсен к своему объмякшему члену: – Кугар беспокоится о тебе. Это так мило. Слышишь, Куг, – Дженсен обхватил член рукой у основания. – Он говорит, что благодарен тебе за заботу. И не смотри на меня так, я прекрасно перевожу с членского на английский. Это как клингонский, ну, ты понимаешь, о чем я.

Кажется, это многое говорило о самом Кугаре, но он и правда понимал. И тупую шутку, и попытку в непередаваемой дженсеновской манере показать, что у них все в порядке. В голове вертелось на репите ровно две мысли: «И вот с этим я сплю?», «О да, вот с этим я сплю». Но судя по шальной улыбке Дженсена, тот видел их ясно, как если бы они были написаны на бумаге. Кугар бы с удовольствием закатил глаза, если бы не бьющая прямо в лицо уже порядком остывшая вода. Вместо этого он выскользнул из душевой кабинки и принялся вытираться. 

Минуты не прошло, как Дженсен вскрикнул:

– Холодно! – возвещая о том, что горячая вода все-таки закончилась, и пулей вылетел за ним следом.

Снаружи уже стемнело, а буря и не думала утихать. Оконные стекла дребезжали от потоков воды, которые в них швырял ветер. Они остановились посреди номера перед двумя застеленными кроватями, плечом к плечу, как перед минным полем – молча созерцая невидимую опасность.

Спустя пару мгновений Кугар бросил:

– К черту. – Он сорвал покрывало с ближайшей к двери постели, у которой стояла сумка Дженсена, и на удивленный взгляд пояснил: – Пуч должен думать, что ты спал там.

Когда Пуч вне всяких сомнений вломится к ним утром, чтобы не пересекаться с Роком, у него не должно возникнуть никаких подозрений. Не то чтобы Кугар сомневался в нем. Они постоянно вверяли свои жизни в руки друг друга, только поэтому никто из их маленькой команды еще не сыграл в ящик. Но Кугар не хотел давать повод «спросить» ни Пучу, ни кому-либо еще.

– Мы действительно собираемся сделать это. – Дженсен перевел необычно серьезный взгляд с разворошенной постели на Кугара, и тот молча кивнул. Какой смысл обсуждать очевидное? К тому все и шло с самой первой их встречи. С улыбки Дженсена, с задумчивого взгляда, брошенного на него Кугаром. Они уже зашли слишком далеко задолго до того, как втиснулись в одну душевую кабинку.

– Окей, меня все устраивает, – откликнулся Дженсен и первым плюхнулся на кровать, приглашающе приподняв край одеяла.

Кугар засыпал в кольце его рук, убаюканный его теплым дыханием. Этой ночью ничто, даже буря за окном, не беспокоило его сон.

Пуч действительно забарабанил к ним в дверь ранним утром. Он ворвался в номер сонный и злой, кляня Рока на чем свет стоит, сделал пару шагов и упал ничком на одну из кроватей. Как выяснилось позже, Рок велел перед сном проверить, вернулся ли Клэй в свой номер. Разумеется, нет! К тому моменту, когда Пуч спустился в бар на первом этаже, Клэй уже набрался и флиртовал с какой-то дамочкой. Чтобы избежать ненужного скандала и погрома, которыми обычно заканчивались подобные истории, Пучу пришлось уговаривать его вернуться в номер. За всеми этими обсуждениями про оброненную накануне куклу они вспомнили, только когда Кугар заметил на полу свою арафатку. Под ней ничего не было. Дженсен обвинял в пропаже Пуча, тот ни в чем не признавался. Всю дорогу до аэропорта он стоял на своем, что и пальцем бы не притронулся к подобной дряни. Клэй морщился от похмелья, а Рок выглядел так, словно сожалел, что пуля попала ему в руку вместо головы.

Кугар молча смотрел, как солнце бликует в линзах очков Дженсена. Буря стихла незадолго до рассвета, и теперь небо представляло собой бескрайнее ярко-голубое полотно без единого облачка.

– Далась тебе эта кукла, – наконец не выдержал Пуч и с опаской добавил: – Ты же не настолько безумен, чтобы верить, будто она действительно имеет магическую силу?

– Нет, конечно, – легко отмахнулся Дженсен. – Но это вроде как подарок на удачу. Или что-то вроде того. Трудно сказать, из всей речи той женщины, что дала мне куклу, я разобрал одно единственное слово. 

– Это какое же?

Дженсен встретился взглядом с Кугаром и одарил его заговорщической улыбкой:

– Удача.


End file.
